Merry Christmas Sweetspark (Christmas Special)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: It's Christmas for Spiderboy and his family, and everyone's coming together on the special day. Warning: Yaoi (slash, boy x boy) inside. If you don't like this summary so far please do not read. Please review, no bad/mean reviews please. Also, Happy Holidays!


**Merry Christmas Sweetspark!**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I can't tell you guys how pumped I've been for today! And the best thing for me is being out of school and with family (and doing some writing for you guys). Anyways, without any more delay, let's get into this X-Mas story shall we?**

_I hate this!_ Spiderboy thought, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, making his way to his fathers' apartment. _I hate having to swing around the city in a skin-tight suit! I hate the cold. But, it's worth it today. Today's Christmas! And nothing'll spoil today for me!_ Spiderboy thought as he reached his room, crawling in through the window. "Dads! It's time to get going!" Spiderboy called into the apartment, closing the window behind him as a thought came to mind. _Why did I swing all the way here just to teleport my dads to the base?! WHY DIDN'T I TELEPORT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!_ Spiderboy thought as he brushed the snow off of his costume, shivering slightly as he entered the apartment, making his way to the living room.

"Hi Mason! Just give us a minute here alright?" Peter said from the living room as Spiderboy heard the sound of paper being moved. Spiderboy chuckled a little, looking into the living room to find Peter and Wade packing presents.

"Are those for everyone?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye.

"Yup, and we're just about done. So, how's everything over there at that sci-fi convention?" Wade said, carefully the final present into the bag. Spiderboy shrugged.

"Not too bad. Everyone's excited about later on. Everyone agreed to open presents when everyone was at the base. Including Jack, Miko, Raf, Mrs. Darby and Agent Fowler. Even though Flameshadow can't make it. We'll all save one gift for when she comes over tomorrow. Now go and put on your costumes, everyone's waiting." Spiderboy said as his fathers went into their bedroom to get changed.

**. . .**

"There, they're all under the tree!" Spiderboy said with a smmile on his face before his spider sense went off. Spiderboy turned around and saw Bumblebee, holding a mistletoe above his and Spiderboy's heads. Spiderboy rolled his eyes before kissing Bumblebee on the cheek. "Didn't I tell you to hang them up around the base?" Spiderboy asked, taking the mistletoe from the black and yellow mech.

"Yeah, and I did. That one's for our room." Bumblebee explained, following Spiderboy to their bedroom. Spiderboy chuckled slightly as he webbed the mistletoe to the ceiling.

"Oh is it now?" Spiderboy asked, dropping down next to the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee smilied, kissing Spiderboy on the cheek before the two began to exit their room.

"I love you Mason."

"I love you too 'Bee." Spiderboy said as they entered the main room of the base where the Christmas tree was. "So when is everyone expected to be here?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Bumblebee paused for a moment, attempting to recall the information.

"Uh . . . about twelve . . . I think. What time is it now?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderboy checked his watch.

"Five to twelve. They should be here any minute. Come on, we better get to the teleporter room." Spiderboy said as the two made their way through the base.

**. . .**

"Alright everyone, time for presents!" Ravage said excitedly as everyone walked over to the Christmas tree, which was flooded with presents. Near the tree were three extra large couchs for everyone to sit on, just in case they got tired. "So, who wants to open the first present?" Ravage asked before Miko raced up to the presents.

"WOAH! There's so many of them! I wonder which ones are mine? Is it this one?! OH! Maybe this one?!" Miko said quickly as she excitedly searched the presents under the giant tree.

"Calm down Miko, you'll get yours." Bulkhead said with a slight chuckle as everyone surrounded the tree, searching for their presents.

"Hey Raf, I found one of yours." Spiderboy said, handing the red and yellow present over to Raf genitally.

"Thanks." Raf said before opening the box and taking out a small replica of Bumblebe. "Awesome!" Spiderboy smiled under his mask.

"And," Spiderboy said, snapping his fingers. "he's exactly like 'Bee. So you won't miss him as much." Spiderboy finished as the figurine came to life in Raf's hands.

"Thanks Spiderboy!" Raf said happily.

"Well, it was from me and 'Bee. And you're welcome." Spiderboy said before looking over to everyone else as they were all opening their gifts. Everyone seemed to be glad to be together. Spiderboy felt his smile grow slightly before pausing, feeling his spider sense going off. Spiderboy turned around and saw Bumblebee holding a red and black present in his hands.

"Merry Christmas Mason." Bumblebee said, handing the present to the red and black superhero. Spiderboy smilied as he opened the well wrapped gift.

"What are these? Stories you wrote? Drawings you made?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Bumblebee chuckled slightly, his faceplate turning a slight red.

"Well, those are filled up with different stories and drawings I made of you and us, and the team. And these ones here at the bottom," The black and yellow mech said, taking out three hard cover books, one red, one black, and one yellow. "these are my three journals from yellow, my first years on Earth before I met Raf, Miko and Jack, to red, from the first time I saw you onward. And black is basically everything in between. And I wanted you to have them because I want you to know what I've been through, with and without you." Bumblebee said, putting the books back into the box before handing it back to Spiderboy. The red and black superhero paused for a moment, confused.

"Wait. Y-You're giving me you journals?! You're giving me . . . your life?!" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye, not being able what was happening right now. Bumblebee merely nodded.

"Yeah, I am." Bumblebee said with a small smile. Spiderboy's eyes widened before raising his hand.

"I'll be right back." Spiderboy said before making his way to his and Bumblebee's room, returning a few minutes later with a yellow and black present in his hands. "Here 'Bee. Merry Christmas." Spiderboy said, handing the present to the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee smilied slightly, excitedly opening the present. The black and yellow mech paused before taking the gift out of the box.

"A comic?" Bumblebee said slightly confused. Spiderboy nodded, a small, nervous smile under his masked face.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of much else to make for you, so I made a whole graphic novel about us, the team, and even some other mini-series that haven't happened to us. Sorry if it's dumb. I just . . . I just couldn't think of anything and with everything that has happened lately- MMPH!" The red and black superhero rambled before the black and yellow mech kissed him. After a few moments the two separated, Spiderboy's lensed eyes wide with surprise before his face flushed red. "Uh . . . So, I'm guessing you liked it?"

"Slag yeah! It's perfect!" Bumblebee said, opening the graphic novel, his facial expression turning blank from the page he had opened to. The black and yellow mech quickly closed the book before looking to Spiderboy. "I think it'd be best if I read this in our room . . . in private . . . later." Bumblebee said, blushing. Spiderboy laughed, putting an arm around Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention the graphic scenes. Sorry 'Bee." Spiderboy said, kissing the black and yellow mech on the cheek. Bumblebee chuckled.

"That's alright Mason. I like surprises." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas 'Bee."

"Merry Christmas sweetspark."

**Yeah I know, not too long. I'm sorry. But I have some homework to do and I just wanted to do a little X-Mas special before I get cracking down on the work. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this story. I hope you all have happy holidays! Take care everyone! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
